


Thirsty

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It's the Summer of Jonnor and both of our boys are enjoying new love and being able to be boyfriends now that their relationship is out in the open.  While Jude is pretty private around people, Connor tends to wear his emotions on his sleeves.  So people can easily tell what he is thinking and feeling and unfortunately for him,  he is not very discreet about his appreciation for his new boyfriend.  Despite trying to play it cool, it appears that everyone seems to notice! </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> **HI everyone. I posted a picture on tumblr today for Flashback Friday and that triggered a bit of inspiration for a quick fic from the Summer of Jonnor and this was the result. Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff from happier days!**

**EARLY SUMMER**

Connor smiled as Stef opened the door with a quick “Hi Connor” before he hobbled in from the porch. He was still moving pretty slowly after getting out of the hospital, he wasn’t very good on the crutches yet. He turned around and waved at his dad who had just dropped him off before running out to do some stuff for work. Connor wasn’t really listening after his dad agreed that he could go over to Jude’s while he was out.

Connor sighed as he looked at the stairs. “Need some help?” Stef asked kindly but Connor just shook his head and smiled as he saw Jude coming down the stairs. Jude took his crutches and Connor proceeded to hop up the stairs.

Finally making it to the top he paused to catch his breath. “Out of shape?” Jude said smirking.

Connor narrowed his eyes. “Watch it Adams-Foster” Connor growled but his smile gave him away.

“Pretty sure I could outrun you this time” Jude said, his smirking growing. “Things might end differently this time” he added and Connor blushed at the implications in Jude’s voice. 

Laughing, Jude headed into his room and Connor followed on the crutches. Just as he was entering the room he heard a noise and saw Callie walking out of her room and starting downstairs. He saw her smile a smile that made him nervous. Several seconds later her voice came up the stairs. “Door open Jude!” she sang out causing Jude to turn red.

“CALLIE!” he screamed to the echo of laughter coming up the stairs. Jude turned towards Connor who was giggling with a slight red flush on his cheeks as he sat on Jude’s bed.

“Where’s Jesus?” Connor asked looking over at the empty bed. Jesus had been out of the hospital two days after the accident but he was recovering fast. At least he didn’t have to use stupid crutches!

“Him and mom are at doctors” Jude said with a sigh. “They should be back in a couple of hours” he added.

“So…” Connor smiled looking at Jude. “we have the room to ourselves for a while?” he wiggled his eyebrows and Jude snickered. He usually laughed whenever Connor tried to be all smooth and seductive. They were still nervous around each other and whenever the other one did something like that it usually shocked and surprised the other.

“So what do you want to do?” Jude asked and then laughed at Connor’s look. “With the open door and a house full of people?” he reminded him.

Connor sighed. “Video games?” he offered.

Jude didn’t want to go downstairs so he pulled up a game on his tablet and they laid down on Jude’s bed and played together. Connor remembered the last time that they had been like this: when Connor had stayed over the night before they kissed in Jude’s room for only the second time. He had offered to help with the Star Wars game but it was just an excuse for Connor to get close to Jude. Lying together on the bed, almost snuggled together, Connor had noticed how Jude stared at him while they played and he remembered how it had made him feel. He sighed at how stupid he was that night.

“What’s wrong?” Jude said looking at Connor.

Connor looked in Jude’s warm brown eyes. “Just thinking about the last time we played games in your bed. Remember?” he said with a leer.

Jude rolled his eyes but smiled. “I remember” Jude said softly.

“You kept checking me out when you thought I wasn’t looking” Connor teased and smirked when he saw Jude react with shock. “You thought I didn’t notice?” he joked.

Jude grumbled. “I wasn’t checking you out” he tried to protest, sounding rather pitiful even to himself.

“You so were checking me out” Connor said and poked Jude in the side where Connor knew he was ticklish causing him to emit a squeak and laugh.

Jude tried to jump up but Connor was ready for that and caught him by the waist and pulled him back. Jude landed back on the bed, pulled against Connor, his back to Connor’s chest, as they lined up. Jude suddenly realized what people meant by spooning. Duh.

“Gotcha” Connor whispered right in Jude’s ear causing the brunette to shiver but he didn’t really fight it.

“Now what?” Jude teased.

“Well” Connor started when they heard a door slam from downstairs and then they heard Jesus’ voice. Jude looked over at Connor and suddenly pulled free and stood up. Connor, moving slower, rolled into a sitting position. They both heard footsteps on the stairs and sure enough, Jesus stomped into the room and rolled his eyes at the sight of the two younger boys.

“Get out” Jesus growled as he walked across the room.

Connor could see Jude tense up as he moved toward his brother. “We were here first and Connor’s on crutches” he complained.

“So? I know...why don't you set up the tent in the back yard and pretend you're camping” Jesus snickered.

“That’s the second time you said that” Jude looked at Jesus confused. “Why do you keep saying that?”

Jesus snickered and looked over at Connor and raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled as he looked back at Jude “You talk in your sleep” he said and laughed at the sudden flash of panic on Jude’s face.

“But…I….you…” Jude stammered and looked at Connor panicked. Connor looked just as surprised.

“You knew?” Connor asked stunned.

“That you two had been kissing on the camping trip?” Jesus snorted. “Yeah I knew. But since Jude wasn’t talking about it I didn’t mention it.” He looked at the blonde and Connor suddenly got nervous. “I was watching though because if you had messed with my brother, I would have pounded you flat” Jesus assures Connor.

“Jesus!” Jude yells shocked.

“What? I said I would have. Lucky I didn’t have to” Jesus shrugged.

Jesus smirked. “But if you want I can tell Mariana…” he offered looking at Jude telling him what they both knew. If Mariana found out she would never let it go.

“Let’s go downstairs” Jude conceded and snarled at Jesus’ superior expression. He turned back toward Connor. “I will grab some of my games” he said. Turning around, Jude dropped down to reach the games on the lowest shelf of the bookshelf and giving Connor a rather nice view.

Connor smiled as Jude’s jeans highlighted stretched on the other boy. The jeans were almost too small for him after his last growth spurt but right now they were just about perfect and his shirt was riding up giving Connor a flash of skin above the waistband. Connor’s smiled turned slightly predatory and he almost laughed until he was suddenly falling over backward.

Hitting the back of the bed, he looked over and saw Jesus standing there, the pillow he had smacked Connor in the face with, still in his hand. Connor looked shocked as he looked at the older boy who was looking at him, daring him to react.

“JESUS!” Jude yelled jumping up and seeing his brother standing there after assaulting his boyfriend with a pillow. 

Connor looked totally confused as to what just happened and he yells at Jesus. “What did you do that for?”

Jesus looked at Connor for a second before he replied. “You know exactly what that was for” Jesus said not looking at Jude.

Connor opened his mouth to deny knowing anything when Jesus’ raised an eyebrow in challenge. Connor was just…he suddenly blushed furiously when he realized that Jesus had seen him staring. Jesus just snorted and walked back to his side of the room.

Jude looks pissed off at Jesus but when he saw Connor blushing so much he looked at his boyfriend confused as Connor stood up. “Maybe we should go downstairs” Connor muttered and hobbled out of the room.

After Connor had gone home and Jude came back to the room he looked over at Jesus and blushed. Connor had confessed what had happened. He looked over at his brother who was looking at him with a smile, just waiting for Jude to say something.

“Jerk” Jude muttered. Jesus just laughed.

 

**SHOOTING RANGE**

Connor was sitting on his front porch, his foot tapping in excitement, as he waited for Jude. When he had asked his dad if Stef could take him along with her and Jude to the gun range to learn how to shoot he had looked at him in surprise. Adam had stammered for a moment before quickly agreeing. He had even called Stef to let him know that it was okay that she take him. 

Connor’s mother had exploded when Adam brought up the idea of taking Connor hunting, so he had agreed not to push. To be honest, he had never seen his mom that mad and Connor is pretty sure that his dad still flinched thinking about it. She was okay with everything else but not on guns.

Jude had arranged for Stef to pick Connor up on the way to the range and was going to teach them finally. They had to sit down with her twice already as she talked to them about gun safety, including going over assembling and cleaning the gun, though she didn’t let them do that. She had let them hold the gun when it was disassembled, but she told them not in the house. 

Connor saw Stef’s car and lurched up and moved towards the street on his crutches. Jude jumped out of the passenger seat to help to the back seat where he moved leaving Stef up front. “All set?” Stef asked with a smirk.

“Yes!” Connor said excitedly. Jude grabbed his hand and Connor smiled at his boyfriend. He was so worked up about this. It was going to be awesome, but he frowned when he saw that Jude didn’t look as excited. He squeezed Jude’s hand causing him to look at Connor and then he smiled so it must be okay, Connor thought.

They walked in to the range and Stef went over to get them protection for their ears and a rental pistol for them to use. Connor had asked why they didn’t use hers but she explained that it was a police weapon and they were not permitted to fire it, even on a range.

Connor was talking to Jude about the zombie game that he was playing the other day. “This is going to be so cool Jude! I mean it’s going to be like the game. I mean I know it’s different, but I have played a couple of shooting games and I’m pretty good at them. I even fired a bb gun at the carnival last year, but this is the real thing!”

“Uh huh” Jude nodded absently.

“It’ll be like being cowboys for real. Or FBI agents, you know?” Connor said smiling at Jude.

“yeah” Jude answered.

Connor looked at his boyfriend who obviously wasn’t paying attention. “Yeah, and then we could join MIB to fight the aliens you know?” he said sarcastically.

“Sounds good” Jude muttered.

Connor rolled his eyes. Jude had been acting weird ever since Connor asked to come along. Did he not want Connor to come? Maybe it was something just for him and Stef. “Jude, are you sure you’re okay that I came?” Connor asked seriously.

Jude shook his head and looked back over at Connor and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. Of course it’s okay Connor. Sorry, I was kind of out of it” Jude apologized. “So are you excited to shoot?” he asked softly.

Connor smiled his huge smile. “Yes!” he nudged Jude’s shoulder happily. “This is going to be awesome!”

Jude smiled and looked over at one of the display cases and saw something that caught his eye. “Be right back” he muttered and walked over to look at the display of guns.

Connor shook his head at his boyfriend. When Jude was distracted, nothing could hold his attention for long. Something was bothering him and he was trying to pretend it wasn’t. Connor took a deep breath as he looked over at his boyfriend. Jude thought that he was good at hiding his feelings, and he was from most people, but Connor had learned to read Jude’s body language and to listen to what he often didn’t say as much as he did and something was not right with him.

Connor thought about Jude standing on the range, firing a gun like a badass and smiled. He wondered whether Jude would look better as a villain, dressed all in black, tight jeans tucked into boots while wearing a long trench coat and killer shades. 'Assassin for hire' Jude. Connor thought that would be so hot!

Or maybe he would be the ultimate good guy. Not a cop like Stef, but a special agent like Agent Booth on the TV show Bones. Sharp dressed in a black suit, tie, and shades but with his trademark blue on the belt or socks. Maybe even wearing his warpaint as he took down the bad guys with a cutting remark. Connor could totally see Jude coming home in his suit and taking off his jacket and shirt but leaving the holster and tie on! Connor was smirking just thinking of that image as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Ahem” Stef cleared her throat and Connor startled and looked up to see her standing next to him, watching him with a knowing look on her face and a raised eyebrow.

She was smiling and was obviously trying to keep herself from laughing. Connor went beet red as he realized that she had caught him staring at Jude, who had his back to both of them. Jude looked back over at them as saw his mom trying not to laugh. She turned toward the range while his boyfriend was blushing furiously, fidgeting with his crutches, and trying to avoid looking at either of them.

“You boys ready? Connor?” Stef asked, her voice trembling with humor.

Connor closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else.

* * *

 

**FATHER’S DAY**

Following his father into the house, Connor tried not to let it get to him. His dad was agreeing with what he had asked him to do so it shouldn’t make him upset, right? But he was so quick to say that. “The fewer people who knew the better”. It hurt. He knew that he wasn’t the son his father wanted, but Connor had thought that things were getting better…at least a little.

* * *

 

Connor had been over at the Adams-Foster when Lena and Stef had invited him and Adam to join the Father’s Day brunch they were hosting. “We want to say thanks to the important men in our life” Stef had told him when she had invited them. He was surprised when she said that but when Jude had asked him to come and that his father, Donald, was coming, he had agreed. His dad was skeptical but he did agree to come so Connor had been happy.

Then yesterday Jude had dropped a bomb on him. They had been playing basketball in the yard when Callie’s half-sister Sophia had come over to visit and talked about them going out on Robert’s boat for Sunday. Sophia seemed unhappy and Connor didn’t really understand all of it. Jude had explained everything and knew that his boyfriend was trying to be nice to her but he was still mad at her for tearing up the papers and trying to guilt Callie. 

Sophia had just gone back into the house when Jude snickered. “I think she likes you” he teased Connor.

“Huh?” Connor didn’t know what Jude was talking about.

“Sophia” he said to explain. He laughed when Connor still looked confused. “I don’t think she knows you’re my boyfriend” he told the blonde.

Connor groaned. “Jude!”

“I’ll make sure Callie tells her” Jude promised with a laugh but then he looked serious and looked down at his feet.

“Jude?” Connor hopped over to him.

“I…I haven’t told my dad” Jude said in a rush.

Connor frowned. “I thought you said you invited him and that he was coming?” Connor was confused. 

Jude sighed and looked at Connor sadly. Connor was getting worried. “No…I haven’t told him about me…and you” he says looking embarrassed.

‘about Jude and him’? Connor is confused for about two seconds before he gets it. “That I’m your boyfriend?” he asks to be sure.

Jude just nods. “I told him that Mike was coming because of Brandon and that you and Adam were coming because you were…that you were my best friend” he whispered.

Connor leaned back in surprise. He didn’t know what to say. He looked up and saw that Jude was watching him closely. “Why?” he asked gently.

Jude sighed deeply. “I…I just…this is the first time since he signed my adoption papers” Jude tried to explain. “I want him to like me. I don’t want him to…” Jude’s voice trails off.

“To act like my dad?” Connor asks sadly and he sees Jude look up surprised.

“I just don’t know how he will react or what he might say or…” Jude’s words failed him. He looked at Connor desperately. “I know I have no right to ask this…but would it be okay if…just for tomorrow…”

“You don’t want him to know about us?” Connor sighed unhappily.

“You hate me” Jude whispered.

Connor’s eyes widened in shock and he moved to grab Jude in hug. The other boy was stiff and Connor could feel him shaking. “Never” Connor whispered. He looked down and saw tears in Jude’s eyes.

“I…I said that I wouldn’t be your secret” Jude said brokenly and sniffed “and now I expect you to be.”

Connor smiled at the boy in front of him. “It’s a little different Jude” he said carefully. “This is one day so you can get to know your dad without being worried he will react badly. I understand and it’s okay” he said and gave him a quick kiss.

“I don’t deserve you” Jude said into Connor’s shirt as they stood there embracing. They pulled apart and Connor smiled at him and saw a little smile back. 

“It’s okay…promise” Connor said with a smile. He gave him another kiss when he heard a gasp.

The broke apart and looked over and saw Sophia standing on the porch. “Oh! Um! Sorry!” she said looking totally embarrassed and ran back inside.

“Guess I don’t have to talk to Callie after all” Jude said with a laugh.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the same. Jude had a good reason, he had seen his dad for not even an hour since he was six years old and he wanted the chance to get to know him without any labels. Connor knew how hard it was for Jude to deal with how others saw him and he wanted one day with his father without all that baggage. But his dad? His dad was just ashamed of Connor.

Adam had smiled and greeted both Stef and Lena and was shaking Mike’s hand when Connor finally got inside the house. Jude walked over to Connor with a taller man with sad eyes and walked up to Connor. “Dad. This is my friend Connor Stevens. Connor this is my dad, Donald Jacob” Jude introduced them.

Connor shook hands with the older man and felt something. He looked so sad but also kind of happy. Like he was surprised that he was allowed to be here and scared to do something to mess it up. He kept looking at Jude with something that Connor recognized; Pride. 

“Hey” Adam said walking up to the three of them. “I’m Adam Stevens. Connor’s father” he extended his hand to Donald. Donald introduced himself.

“Wanna give me hand?” Mike called out and Adam turned to see him standing at the door to the patio. 

Adam nodded and moved over there and Donald followed to help Mike set up the table for the meal leaving Jude and Connor standing there alone. 

“He seems nice” Connor says sincerely.

“Yeah, I’m really glad he came” Jude said carefully. 

“So I guess now we have met all of our parents?” Connor said teasingly.

Jude looked at him confused. “What?”

“Well, I mean I heard it’s pretty serious when you get to meet your boyfriend’s parents. Now you have met my mom and dad, and I’ve met your moms and dad, so that must mean we are pretty serious” he winked.

Jude rolled his eyes and shoved Connor. “I don’t think that applies when you’re in middle school. You sort of have to meet the parents” he said with a huff.

Connor just smirked and, taking a quick look to make sure no one was near, he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Jude’s cheek.

“Connor!” Jude looked shocked and nervous.

“Coast was clear. I checked” Connor smirked at Jude’s reaction. 

Jude moved towards the kitchen, Connor following, to see if they could help. Stef was directing the fathers outside so it was just Jude, Connor, and Lena in the kitchen.

“Hey boys” Lena said with a smile as she pulled a dish out of the oven. “You ready for brunch?”

Jude just nodded but Connor looked at Jude and smiled. “Mhm!” he said like he was picturing Martenilli’s Pizza. 

“Connor!” Jude said with exasperation.

“Sorry. Last time I swear!” he promised as Lena looked at them confused. “From now on I will just be your best friend. No boyfriends” Connor swore, crossing his hands over his heart.

Lena’s brow furrowed but Jude had talked to both her and Lena about not telling Donald about the boys and while they may not entirely agree, they did understand and supported Jude’s decision.

“But you look really nice” Connor said with a raised eyebrow. 

Jude blushed a little but Connor could tell he liked it. “You too” he said softly, but both Lena and Connor heard it. 

“Jude!” Stef yelled from the patio. Jude turned and walked out to help with the table.

Connor watched him as he walked away in his shirt and khakis and sighed contentedly. Jude had also spent some serious time gelling his hair and Connor’s hands had been itching to touch it. He smiled thinking that maybe after everyone left, he and Jude could spend a little time alone together.

“Just friends, hmmm?” Lena’s voice broke his chain of thoughts.

He looked over and saw her smiling at him with a gleam in her eyes. Connor flushed. He kept getting caught staring at Jude! “uh” he stammered.

Lena chuckled and turned back to the stove. Connor took several deep breaths and headed out back. If nothing else, being around his dad was sure to keep him from daydreaming about Jude.

* * *

 

**AT THE BEACH**

“Rematch!” Jude called out as he turned to face Connor. They had just agreed to go to Cole’s gay prom though Connor could tell that Jude wasn’t exactly thrilled when Cole called them gay. He tried to understand Jude’s point of view since that day on the beach when they had been outed.

But wasn’t it different when talking to another kid like them? Connor had been doing some reading online to understand things better and he still didn’t understand all the different terms or labels yet. He knew that he was gay for sure. Daria had been an act, what everyone expected but he hadn’t enjoyed it. Jude, that was totally different, he knew he liked Jude and it was nothing like Daria. Kissing, touching, even just seeing Jude made his heart race.

Connor knew that once he had admitted it, he realized that he always preferred guys even if he never thought of them like that till Jude. But Connor knew he wasn’t attracted to women. He definitely liked guys. He remembers seeing Chris Evans as Captain America and based on how he stared at that scene...that alone should have told him that he was gay!

But he knew that just because Jude liked him, didn’t mean that Jude was gay. He might be one of the other types and Connor didn’t really understand all the different ways that people could like each other but as long as Jude liked him, like that, then he would be okay with whatever he called himself. He looked at the boy across from him and sighed. ‘He does like me, doesn’t he?’ that thought was always in the back of Connor’s mind and he just couldn’t shake it. 

It had been about 20 minutes when Connor looked up and realized it was just him and Jude left on their blankets. Mariana was there but she looked asleep on the blanket with her sunglasses on. Callie, AJ, and Cole were in the water playing.

“Want to swim?” Jude asked breaking Connor’s thoughts.

“What?” Connor said looking at Jude before he realized what he said. “Oh, yeah!” he nodded.

Jude took off his shirt and reached for the sunscreen. He poured some into his hands and started applying it to his arms, legs, and then his chest. Connor watched him as he spread the lotion over his shoulders and down his chest. Connor’s was breathing a bit heavy and he tried to keep his voice level when he cleared his throat. “Want me to do your back?” he asked, grateful that his voice didn’t crack.

Jude looked at him and smiled. “Sure” and handed Connor the bottle.

Connor poured some on his hand and rubbed it in starting at his neck and shoulders and down his back. Jude twitched a couple of times as Connor got too close to the tickle zones but he did behave since they were in public. Connor’s hands trembled as they moved across Jude’s sun warm skin and he smiled at the feeling.

All of sudden Jude stood up and smiled. “Race you to the beach!”

Connor frowned as Jude took off. He was still wearing his shirt, didn’t have on sunscreen, and did not want to stand up right this second.

“Problem?” he heard a voice laughingly say.

Turning he saw Mariana sitting up and looking at him through her sunglasses. She was smiling the most evil smile he had ever seen and her chin was resting in her hand, her fingers tapping on her cheek as she looked at Connor. 

Connor realized that she hadn’t been asleep for that. “CONNOR!” Jude yelled from the water. He groaned and pulled off his shirt and started putting on sunscreen. Maybe that would divert his attention long enough.

“Want me to ask Jude to do your back” Mariana teased. 

Connor looked at her and she just cackled hysterically. Laying back on her towel he heard her giggling to herself. 

Connor finished and ran for the water diving in as fast as he could.

* * *

 

**ADAMS-FOSTER HOUSE**

Jude opened the refrigerator to grab some drinks for him and Connor. They had been playing basketball with Jesus’s hoop in the driveway but today was too hot. Jude was pretty sweaty as was Connor. They had been outside for about a half hour and he needed a break. Things were getting hectic with all of the planning for Grandma Dana and Grandpa Stewart’s anniversary party and Jude was enjoying the break from all the planning.

“Hey Jude” he looked up and saw Callie walk in. “Where’s Connor?” she asked looking around.

“Back yard. We are playing basketball for a bit” he explains.

“Hey Callie!” Lena says as she and Stef walk in the kitchen. “When did you get back?” she smiled.

“Just now” Callie smiled. “Is it okay if some of the girls from Girls United come over?” she asks with a smile.

“Sure honey” Stef replies and Jude groans to himself. The house was going to be packed and he just wanted to hang out with Connor. His dad was out running errands so they were hanging here. He walked to the back door and stepped outside and put the drinks down with an exaggerated sigh.

“Jude?” Connor asked and Jude looked over and froze as he saw Connor walking up, but he had taken his shirt off and Jude had been stunned by the sight of his boyfriend, sun tanned skin glistening with sweat and his hair plastered to his head. “Got the water?” he asked with his killer smile.

Jude just nodded and handed him a bottle and watched while Connor drank it. Jude watched enthralled as his throat moved with the gulping of the water. His eyes moved over his boyfriend wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers. The thing that killed Jude was that Connor was oblivious to the effect he was having on Jude when he did stuff like this.

“Hey Connor” Callie said coming out onto the patio. 

“Hi Callie” Connor nodded after pulling the water away. “How’s it going?”

“Great. The girls are coming over” she said with a smile. 

Connor’s eyes darted over to Jude. He knew that his boyfriend really didn’t like crowds when he was prepared for them. He liked the girls Connor knew, he had even invited them to Callie’s party, but this was different. He just nodded and smiled. “What do you want to do now?” Connor asked looking at Jude. 

Jude frowned for a second. “Want to play FIFA?” Jude asks.

Connor’s smile gets huge. He loves it when Jude is willing to play FIFA with him. “YEAH!” he shouts and then suddenly looks sad. “But it’s at my house” he says realizing that Jude doesn’t have a copy.

“We can just go over there and play” Jude offers and Connor smiles again. 

“Great! Let me go get my shirt” Connor says and jogs over to the fence to grab his shirt and skateboard and bring it over. 

Jude is watching Connor as he runs over there, the muscles in his back rippling and the blue shorts clinging to his legs. Connor grabs his stuff and walks back toward them. Jude takes in the sight of Connor. How in the world can anyone their age look like that? His abs are glistening and he obviously doesn’t want to put on his shirt just yet. Jude let’s out a brief grunt of satisfaction.

“Take a picture” Callie’s voice startles him. He looks over at his sister who is looking at him with laughter in her eyes. “It’ll last longer” she smirks.

Jude blushes deep scarlet and Callie laughs and gives him a little shove. “What’s so funny?” Connor asks as he arrives.

“NOTHING!” Jude says quickly causing Callie to laugh again.

Jude leads Connor out the front and looking at his boyfriend he sees curiosity in his expression. “What? I don’t want to be in a crowded house right now” Jude says.

“Jude, my dad’s not home” Connor says reminding him. 

Jude looks at Connor and smiles. “I know” he says with a blush touching his cheeks.

Connor’s eyes widen and his smile explodes. “Let’s go!” 

* * *

 

Callie is in the kitchen later when the door opens and she sees Jude go running up the stairs. She looks at the door and sees Lena talking to Adam? 

“What happened?” Lena asked Adam.

“I um, I walked in to Connor’s room… and I found the two of them…making out with their shirts off” Adam’s voice sounded terrible.

Callie leaned back and looked at Mariana who was wide eyed as they listened to Lena and Adam talk about giving the boys “the Talk”. Mariana was trying not to giggle and Callie was staring at her to stay quiet.

They heard the door slam as Lena walked in and saw the two of them standing there giggling. “Okay, both of you outside” she said handing them a lamp. “Go be useful and…stay downstairs for a while” she told them as she headed upstairs.

“Poor Jude” Mariana said sadly. She shuddered remembering when she got “the talk” and imagined her brother was not going to enjoy it. Then she smiled remembering how Connor looked at Jude at the beach. “Might be overdue though” she said with a laugh and ran as Callie yelled at her and chased her into the back yard.

**Author's Note:**

> _Sorry for any errors - let me know if you spot any. Didn't do a lot of rechecking on this one. It is late and I am posting it and going to bed!_


End file.
